The Purest Feeling, the Purest Color
by disasterousperfection
Summary: Rogan. Third in the Ellie/Rory series, though more Rory. They love each other more than life itself. Their love is so innocent, so pure. If only the road to the wedding would be that easy.
1. I Wish You Wouldn't

Rory and Logan had been spending more time than usual in Stars Hollow. It was now early March, and they were planning on being married in mid- June. Some things were planned right away. Lorelai would make the dress. Sookie would make the cake. But other things were a little harder. Like facing the Shira- Emily shindig. Though Mitchum was very for this union, especially after he and Rory had a heart to heart, which gave him the realization that a non society girl was exactly what Logan needed. Right now, they were sitting at Luke's, while Luke and Lorelai were talking.

Luke watched the brunette sitting next to her soon to be husband, and felt a pang of pain. This was his baby girl. He felt like he truly was her father, not Christopher. Luke first met Lorelai and two year old Rory when the elder Lorelai whisked into his diner, dying for a cup of coffee. Little Rory was tired, in dire need of a nap. She fussed a little, especially when her mom was getting more attention when she was. Luke picked her up, something he never did, and his gruff exterior melted when the little girl snuggled into his chest, falling asleep. From that day on, they were regulars. Luke taught Rory how to ride a bike, and was there to clean her up every time she fell off. He was there for every one of Lorelai's disastrous dates, from the chipper beginnings to the chilly endings. The day he married Lorelai those three years ago was the day the second to last puzzle piece fell into place. The last? A little perfect being of their own.

Lorelai studied how Logan watched Rory, like he was still in awe, even though they had been dating for over two years now. He was so much better for her than Dean. At first, she thought Dean and Rory were perfect together. Rory was only sixteen, the same age she was when she first really let herself go with Chris. She knew Rory wasn't the same girl she was, and Dean sure wasn't Chris. Or so she thought. But, by the end of the teens' relationship, Dean was an abusive drunk, while Chris was only a drunk. Wow, Dean was an overachiever. Her gaze turned to Luke, who himself was engulfed staring at the younger couple. She remembered the day he himself had proposed to her, right in the middle of a town meeting.

_"Please, please, everyone, calm down! Motion not carried! The gazebo will stay!" Taylor Doose was once again shot down at some crazy idea about moving that piece of town history._

_"Taylor, will you just give it up for the night! I have a business to get back to!" Gypsy had been very busy lately, with all the rain that had been around lately._

_"Yeah, we're ready to go! You've been babblin on for three hours now!" Babbette and Miss Patty were snickering in the back, no doubt talking about Luke being caught with a ring box behind the counter. He only hoped his girlfriend hadn't heard. He turned to face her, and he smiled, as she and Rory were arguing over whether or not to split their last Red Vine. Taylor was caught up with something between Kirk and Gypsy, and he couldn't wait any longer. He moved his chair, so that he knelt right in front of Lorelai._

_"No Luke, you cannot have it." Lorelai stuck her tongue out._

_"Marry me, Lor." She stopped trying to split the candy, staring wide eyed at the diner owner._

_"What?"_

_"I love you, Lorelai. You and Rory are my world. I'd do anything for you. Please. It would be the only thing in the world I want, just to really be able to call you mine, forever." Lorelai nodded, eyes full of tears._

_"Does this mean I have to call you daddy?" Rory quipped, even though they both knew she had been calling him dad since she was five. Chris just wasn't her dad. He was the one who helped conceive her, but Lucas Daniel Danes was her father._

Rory and Logan were talking, mainly about if Finn was going to go through a naked phase during their wedding, when Logan noticed the sudden tension in her body. Looking around, he noticed it in Lorelai too. Only when he looked out the window did he see what was causing the problem.

Christopher Hayden.


	2. One Door Opens

Rory was out of her chair before Lorelai had even come back to reality. She was standing in the doorway when he walked in the door.

"Chris."

"Rory, I'm your father. Can't you even try to call me dad?" His voice was sober, the first time in a long time Rory had heard it that way. Even through the shock, she still had her mother's attitude.

"It's kinda hard when I only see you three times in twenty one years." He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Logan, watching father and daughter, realized some of Rory's quirks were actually just traits of her father. Like the way she sighed when she knew she was defeated. Or the way she ran her fingers through her belt loops when she didn't know what to say next.

"Lor, can we talk?" Lorelai spun in her chair, facing her ex.

"I'm listening."

"Outside, please?"

"Chris, there's.."

"It's okay mom, Logan and I are going to see Lane. You guys can have time to talk." Since it was before the lunch crowd, the diner was empty. After they had left, Chris spun to Lorelai.

"You weren't going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that our daughter is going to get married to some socialite playboy?"

"_Our_ daughter."

"Oh Lor, come on, not this again."

"Chris, I **will** go there again. You can't just claim her as a child of yours because you were the one that got me pregnant. You barely spend any time with her. In fact, I'm surprised if you've spent more than twenty minutes with her."

"So you weren't gonna tell me."

"I think the newspaper did a fine job." She turned back to the clipping she had made of the announcement. There was a full color picture of them, taken after they got back home, right there in the gazebo. In her mind, Rory never looked so happy as she was wrapped in the arms of Logan. It read like fairytale to Lorelai.

_"Huntzberger Heir to Wed Gilmore Heiress. Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Mister Logan Elias Huntzberger have announced plans to be married later this summer. Miss Gilmore is the daughter of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and stepdaughter to Luke Danes, granddaughter to insurance mogul Richard Gilmore and wife Emily. Mister Huntzberger is son to journalist tycoon Mitchum Huntzberger and wife Shira, grandson to Elias Huntzberger. The couple met on the campus of Yale University, and after a two year courtship, plan to be married in June."_

There was a little bit more, but Lorelai would have to save it. Chris was angry. She didn't think he had the right to be that angry though.

"You would think he was her father."

"I practically am."

"Don't get into this now, you two. Chris, if you must continue this, swing by the house at 7:30 tonight." He nodded, scowling at Luke before he walked out the door. Lorelai sighed, placing her head on the cool counter. Luke ran his fingers through her dark hair, trying to calm her.

* * *

Logan hesitantly looked over at Rory, not wanting to say the wrong thing. He only knew it was her father because he had met Christopher Hayden at one of his parents get-togethers. They had mentioned before about Chris' "other girl" and that "she was just too much like her mother." Looking at Rory, you wouldn't really be able to tell she was a Hayden. She didn't take the family name. She looked so much like both her mother and her grandparents. She was slim, with dark curls and blue eyes from her mother. She got her poise from Emily, her strength and perseverance from Richard. She really was barely connected to her father's family, just like he was barely connected with her.

"Ace." He tried calling her name, realizing she was zoned out. He stopped to sit with her on the steps of the high school, in good enough distance from the diner, but still close enough to see Chris run off, thanking his lucky stars when he did.

"Why, Logan? Why did he come back? Why all of a sudden is he wanting to be Daddy Dearest? I had already picked Luke to walk me down the aisle. Heck, **Mitchum** even said he would do it if Luke couldn't. But him? He's never even been in my life, and then three months before I get married, he shows up, unannounced, and gets angry with me because I refuse to call him dad?" Logan sat back and let her ramble. He couldn't compare dad stories. Yeah, his was no saint, but at least he was there. He was there to see Logan to the car on his first day of school. He was there to harp on his grades, to insist he go to Yale. But he was there.

Rory leaned into Logan, thinking about everything that was going on. She hadn't really heard from the other four lately. Steph and Colin were studying for their finals. Finn and Ellie, well, she had just lost touch with them. When they had come home from Texas, Rory moved in with Logan, and to complete the switch, Finn moved in with Ellie. They had lost touch while Rory was down here with her mom. She thought she would call her later. Ellie was good to talk to at times like this.

* * *

Later on that evening, Luke and Logan were out at the diner, while the girls talked to Chris. They didn't wanna go, but Lorelai asked them to, saying that it was something the three of them had to handle. The disdain spread across Luke's face like wildfire.

"Lor, I thought we promised."

"Promised what, Chris?"

"That Rory would have no part in it."

"That I would have no part in what?' They were sitting around the dining room table, Rory sitting in the middle of her parents. The tension was thick, but not as thick as the act of caring put on by Lorelai. She hated Chris for leaving her there, seven months pregnant, screaming that he couldn't handle it. He was only seventeen. She screamed back, that she was only sixteen, and she was the one that was going to have to carry the baby for nine months, drop out of school, be the teen mother for the rest of her life.

"You promised me you'd keep her out of that life. They never accepted us, and we promised we wouldn't subject her to that."

"I didn't let her in that life, Christopher, she picked what she wanted to do. She picked Chilton because she wanted to be near Tristan, after James and Libby moved back to Hartford. She picked Yale over Harvard, because it was what fit best in her pro-con lists, but you wouldn't know anything about those would you? And she picked Logan, not because he was rich, not because he was society. She picked him just like she picks everyone in her life. It's a connection. Something I thought we had once, a long time ago."

"And that, is why I've come. Not only because I read this in the paper, but to offer something to Rory. To start a connection." Lorelai looked at him, the vein next to her temple pumping blood so fast, so hard, you could see it about to bust. Where was he going with this?

"I want you to come with me back to New York, Rory. I got the company from my dad, and I thought you might like the job as Vice President."

Rory glared at him, ready to jump down his throat. She stood, beginning to pace, as she ripped into him.

"Let me get this straight. You come back here, when I haven't seen you since like what, the day Gigi was born, and you want me to leave my life here with my mother, who's been there to take care of me my whole life, and my friends, and not to mention Logan, just to come with you to some over-populated city to work with you at a company I know nothing about, and be in charge, just under you, not because I earned it, but because I'm your daughter."

"Well, you sure are like your mother. I guess there's nothing else to talk about."

Instead of answering, they just glowered at him as he walked out the door, and possibly out of their lives for good. Lorelai called the guys, letting them know what had happened. She and Rory sat on the couch, turning on the Breakfast Club, their favorite movie when they were stressed out. They were halfway through when Logan and Luke returned, with fresh baked apple pie and coffee. But the girls were asleep, Lorelai sitting up, Rory leaning on her shoulder. Logan picked Rory up, placing her in bed before he himself climbed in next to her. He was about to settle in when he heard his phone go off, a text, from Finn.

_"Mate, I'm scared, She's sick, bad."_

Logan got a look of concern on his face, as he crawled back out of bed, sitting outside to make sure he wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Hello?"

"What's going on, Morgan?"

"It's Ellie. She's really sick. I had to take her to the ER this morning, she was running a 107 degree fever, and she keeps going in and out of consciousness."

"We'll be there in the morning, Rory's had a pretty hard night, I don't wanna make it any worse."

"What happened?"

"Her dad showed up."

"You make it sound like Luke was angry."

"Not Luke."

"You don't..."

"Christopher Hayden."

"Oh man. Okay, details tomorrow. Take care. I'll call if anything changes." Logan hanged up the phone, sighing as he walked back inside. Ellie was to be the maid of honor. Fevers that high mess with a person. How was he to tell Rory? Especially with the day she'd just had. He went back to bed, his mind racing. Rory spooned in next to him, her body molding to every curve of his body._ Curves_... he thought to himself. _The way to the alter seems to be having a lot of them._


	3. Blobby things like Quiche Lorraine

Rory woke out of a pleasant dream to find Logan already up, dressed, coffee ready, and packed. But the look on his face was not one of happiness.

"Why are you packing, babe?" He closed his eyes, not knowing how to drop yet another bombshell on her.

"What?" She sat up, rubbing his back, her face now filling with worry.

"Finn called me last night."

"Yeah?" She stopped, scooting to face him. He took her hands in his, looking into those concerned blue eyes.

"Ellie's really sick. She's in the emergency room." Rory flew not only out of the bed, but out of the house before she was in the car, trying to start it.

"Baby, come inside, get dressed. I'm putting everything in the car as we speak. By the time you get ready, I'll have the car started and ready for you to get in."

She came back in, already pulling a shirt and jeans out of the closet. He put their suitcase in the trunk, and started the car, warming it up. Ten minutes later, she was out, and he was calling Finn to get the details.

"Finnegan Morgan."

"Since when do you answer your phone like that?"

"Where are you mate?"

"Crossing back into Hartford. Where are you?"

"Same hospital we were in with Sister. Call me back when you get here, and I'll meet you downstairs."

He hanged up the phone, relaying what little information there was to Rory.

"I shouldn't have left, Logan. I shouldn't have left her so suddenly." Instead of pleading with her, he turned into Dr. Drew.

"Why do you say that?"

"If I hadn't left, she would have someone watching out for her."

"Finn's there."

"But he's still getting used to her. He doesn't know."

"She's a person, she's not a puppy."

"But she's different, Logan. She's not like us. She was very sheltered, very over protected. We saw that when we were down there. She still does kinda need to be raised, she just turned 19 four months ago!"

He nodded, seeing a part of her point, but still trying to make her see there was really nothing she could have done. Ellie was prone to getting sick. She was prone to getting _really_ sick. And even if she was being hovered around, she'd still be destined to getting sick. But, he also knew he could talk until he turned blue in the face, and she still wouldn't believe him. She was going to have to think this through before she would come to her own conclusion. About twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the hospital, and she ran straight into Finn's arms. He immediately started crying, which meant something was really wrong.

"What happened?" She asked him as they walked into the cafeteria.

"We had gone out for dinner Saturday night, and it started to rain. We ran to the car, and she decided to carry her jacket instead of wearing it. I tried to keep her warm and dry, but I guess I didn't do it fast enough. She woke up Sunday, and she looked like she wasn't exactly peachy, but she made it through the day. But then, yesterday, she woke up, and she barely could move. I couldn't get her to eat anything. And she kept slipping in and out. She wasn't making sense. She..." Rory and Logan both could see the exhaustion on Finn's face. He had been the only one with her these past couple of days.

"Finny, I don't wanna hear any arguments about what I'm about to say. I want you to go home, take a shower, get a good nap, eat some normal food..." as she poked at what she guessed was quiche Lorraine, " and come back later. Logan and I will be here with her, and promise to call you if anything changes." He knew better than to fight her. He could just imagine how he looked. Probably like Logan did when he wouldn't leave Rory's side after the accident. He nodded, giving her a pleading look, before climbing into his car and leaving. The couple walked into Ellie's room, and Rory's heart sank. She looked so small, lying curled in that bed, with tubes stuck in her hand, tubes in her nose. She was sleeping, her forehead sweating. Logan got the towel that was sitting in the cool water, and helped cool her down. Rory went over to the radio, trying to find a station she knew Ellie would like, something that could keep Ellie settled. Ellie would hallucinate sometimes when she was sick. Her fevers were just too high. Things like a radio station, or something constant to keep her there, usually helped control them.

"Sister?" That was Finn and Ellie's nickname for Rory, since she had become a sister to them.

"I'm here, Elle."

It looked like the girl nodded, as she tried to sit up. Rory smiled at her, trying to ease the fact they were in a hospital. After Logan helped her get situated, Rory helped her brush her hair, and pull it into a ponytail, keeping it out of her face. She started to pull out the oxygen, but Logan stopped her.

"No no, Elle. You need that. I can hear you wheezing from here." Saying this, he realized Rory was more than partially right. Due to Ellie's conditions when she was sick, it was like taking care of a toddler. Not that he really minded. He understood. It was a burden to her just as if she had cancer or something like that.

Hours later, Finn came back, clean and rested, while Rory and Logan went home. Logan winced as he saw the pain etched in the Aussie's face. He remembered how he felt when Rory had her accident. The sleepless nights, the feeling that he'd never get her back. It was just something he never even wanted to have to think about again. When they got home, as she unpacked, he started talking about the wedding to keep her mind off of things.

"So, have you finalized your bridesmaids?"

"Kinda." He rolled his eyes at this. Society, she was not. Society girls had this picked out from day one.

"Well, lemme hear it, and we'll try and figure it out."

"Alright. Bridesmaids, I want Lane, Paris, and Steph. But now mom wants to be a bridesmaid."

"Lorelai wants to..."

"She wants to wear a dress like I got them." He had to admit, it was a beautiful choice she had made. She loved colors that were polar opposite, and yet complimented each other so well. They were having a summer wedding, so she had picked a very pale yellow dress, strapless, with dark green stitching on the bodice. These were bridesmaids dresses no one could compete with. Only because his Ace picked them. So he in turn, had the tuxedos made with the same dark green colored ties.

"Then we'll buy her one too, and she can wear it like on a night out with Luke or something. But the mother is never in the wedding as a bridesmaid. Isn't that against tradition or something?"

"When have the Gilmore girls ever gone with tradition?" He opened his mouth to retort when she shushed him, remembering all the Gilmore girl traditions, such as movie night, or coffee before life can begin.

"Tell me about the rest of it." He plopped on the bed next to her, really interested. She loved that about him. She could count on him to actually be interested in things like that, and not just for her sake.

"Well. We've talked about Ellie being the maid of honor. I think Tristan's little sister Lily is going to be the flower girl. You said you wanted Honor's little boy Aiden to be the ring bearer. And there you'll be, standing in front of the minister..."

"Waiting on that vision of perfection..." He interjected, making her blush. They laid there together on the bed, each just listening to the other breathing, the other's heartbeat.

"Sookie called last night."

"Really?"

"She wanted to know if you would mind if she made an espresso cake."

"But I thought we were going to have an espresso machine?"

"Possibly." She smirked at him, as he raised an eyebrow to her.

"Junkie."

"Junkie lover." She curled next to him as he turned on the TV, as they settled in to watch Best Week Ever on VH1. They both found it funny.

Ellie ended up staying in the hospital for a week before the fever finally broke. One day it was 105, the next, 97. They let her go home not long after, but those around her knew she wasn't the same Ellie yet. Her eyes didn't have that same bounce. She wasn't giggly, full of wit and ready for life. She stayed under the covers, barely getting up most days. She was quiet, withdrawn. Finn was going out of his mind, trying to find something for her to snap out of it. He wanted her back. They'd been together over six months now, and she was his everything. Finally, he thought of something she had said to him late one night under the covers, and he knew just what to do.

"Love," He said, as he knelt next to her bed, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Yes, Finny?"

"I thought you might like a little surprise this weekend."

"What kind of surprise."

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise then, now would it?" She closed her eyes, thinking. It had been a hard couple of weeks on her. It was now April 3rd, and the weather was just now getting warm.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Okay, let's do it." He smiled, kissed her forehead, and ran to call Logan.

"Huntz."

"Hello, Heinz 57."

"Morgan."

"Sorry, my last name."

"What's got you in such a chipper mood?"

"I thought of something."

"Something..."

"To break her out of this funk."

"I'm listening."

"New York."

"New York."

"Yes! It's bloody brilliant! She told me one day she'd love to see Central Park, and take in a musical on Broadway."

"That's funny."

"What?"

"I was thinking of taking Rory to see Hairspray this weekend."

"Let's do it." They said the last line together. Finn hanged up the phone, hopeful. New York was the city for anything. Hopefully it could do something for his everything.


	4. Water, In All Forms, Is Inviting

The week flew by, and before anyone could know, it was the weekend. The only one who had class that Friday was Ellie, and even hers was a morning class. Finn was waiting for her outside her class, with a cup of hot chocolate, and a bag of mini marshmallows. She raised an eyebrow at him, as he guided her to the car. Getting in the back, since Logan and Rory were in the front, they buckled in before they left. It wasn't long before they were bored, though, and Finn started trying to break the silence. He put a handful of marshmallows in his mouth, and then whispered in Ellie's ear.

"Chubby bunny."

She knew the game. You put a marshmallow in your mouth, say chubby bunny, and then if you pass, you get another marshmallow. You keep going until you can't speak clearly. His attempt was garnered with the one thing he wanted. More than that little smile she had been giving. No, this was more. It was a full fledged giggle. His heart relaxed, almost bouncing in his chest. Time seemed to fly by then, as he kept her in giggles. They checked into a hotel, before perusing the town.

"I want it to snow." Ellie looked, hopeful, to the sky.

"Well, I'll send a memo up to God, and I'll tell you what he says later."

Finn kissed her forehead, straightening her jacket as they came from inside Carnegie Deli. They drove to Ground Zero, and went to Rockefeller Center. Rory was even lucky enough to meet Brian Williams. It was right about the time they decided to head towards Central Park, that obviously, God got Finn's memo. A light snow started falling from the sky, and Ellie started to smile again. It wasn't long before there was enough snow for a snowball fight, and Rory started it, throwing one at Logan, as he had his back turned, towards the road.

"Who did that?"

Rory whistled, as if she had no idea what he was talking about. He gathered the fluffy cold in his hands as he walked straight over to his soon to be wife. She ran off laughing, but he caught her, sprinkling that snow in her hair. She chased him, before they fell to the ground, making snow angels in the lawn. Finn watched as the snow fell in small twinkles in Ellie's blonde curls. He had her back. This is what he wanted, he thought to himself, as he silently thanked God, before joining in the war.

"Who knew it snowed in April?" Logan asked as he carried Rory on his shoulders.

"Easter spell." Ellie said, as she shrugged, arm in arm with Finn.

"Easter what?" Even Rory, resident bookworm, didn't know what Ellie was talking about.

"Easter spell. I don't know about here, but in Texas, we say there's always an Easter spell. You think winter's over, things are getting warmer, but there's always one more time, winter's last breath."

She had that _"Ha! I knew it!"_ look in her face. They laughed, and so did she, as they went back to their hotel room.

"See you two at eight for dinner, kay?"

Logan led Rory into their room, for a nap before it was time to get ready for the show. He smirked at her, so tired from the day's adventure, she collapsed on the bed without even removing her sneakers. He untied them, covering her up, as he shifted his coat from his shoulders to the chair. He took this time to slide her present out of his suitcase, the present he was going to give to her later. It was a first edition of her recent favorite book, Hound of the Baskervilles. She had gotten on a Sherlock Holmes kick since Doyle was constantly quoting it in the newsroom. She decided to read them to retort when he used his now cliché "_Elementary, my dear Gilmore_." He slid into bed next to her, spooning behind her.

"I love you, Logan." She sleepily said, as she turned to snuggle her face into his chest.

"I love you too, Rory, even if you do stick your cold nose right on my chest." She grumbled at him, as he wrapped her tighter into him. He felt her breathing even out even more, and soon, so he too fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke a couple of hours later, but didn't want to move out from under the familiar weight that was encircling her. She let her eyelids flutter slowly open, as she scanned the room, since she didn't remember exactly where the clock was. Her eyes instead, rested upon something on the top of the drawers. A book. She knew it wasn't there when she got there, and it didn't look familiar. Darn that curiosity. She lifted his sleeping form off of her, careful not to wake him, as she ventured over to the book. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw what it was. Without even bothering to open it, she jumped back onto the bed, showering him in kisses.

"I love you, you know that!" She finally said, out of breath, by the time he had wrangled her down, kissing her back.

"I would hope so, I am kinda special."

"And here I thought you were arrogant." She teased, as she stood to look outside.

"Look. Aren't they cute?" Looking downstairs, they caught a glimpse of Ellie and Finn walking over to a little convenience store.

"They could just get room service."

"Maybe its just the thrill of being out." She nods, picking the book back up, cradling it to her, like it was a baby or something.

"Well, it is only two hours before it's time for us to get ready for the show." He smirked that famous Logan smirk, and she couldn't help but resist. Two hours...fun times!

* * *

Finn and Ellie were just coming up the stairs back to their room as Rory was coming out of her room, with a towel wrapped around her.

"What in the good gravy?"

"Heated pool."

"I'm coming!" Ellie ran full speed into her room to change into her swimsuit. One good thing about being a member of the LDB or traveling with one, is you always pack for any occasion. Finn ran after her to change as well, and within ten minutes, all four were swimsuit and towel clad, heading down to the pool. Ellie jumped in first, Logan following. Rory got into the hot tub, Finn sliding in with her.

"Finn, question."

"Yes, sister?"

"Why haven't you guys thought about.."

"Putting Ellie in the Brigade?"

"How did you know?"

"Because. It's been on my mind too. It's difficult for me to lie to her, even if I know its something for her own good."

"Own good?"

"Look at her Rory." They looked over at the pool, seeing Ellie already nursing a stubbed toe. Pouting a second before she jumped in the pool, the two turned back to their conversation.

"Okay, okay. But, how are we going to deal with it in the future? She's gonna wanna know where we go, and why all of us are gone at the same time for the same amount of time. And then you think about things like Logan's accident last year. How do you explain randomly going to Costa Rica?"

He nodded, listening to her speak. He had processed this many times before. He remembered all the talks Logan had with him when they discussed initiating Rory.

_"Are you out of your mind!"_

_"It's for the best, Huntz."_

_"The best?! That's what you say when you decide to marry a pregnant girl, or when you put an aging dog to sleep when you find it not able to breathe..."_

_"And here I thought you couldn't see the pros."_

_"Shut up, Finn. I mean, she means everything to me. How am I supposed to watch when she does the things..."_

_"That you've done as well. And what about when we decide to go out on another trip, and we have to leave for a week? And she finds us all together, all her friends gone.."_

_"She has Ellie."_

_"So, you think she's not going to notice that out of her five best friends, that four are gone, mysteriously leaving at the same time, only because she has one friend still there?"_

_"Okay, I get your point. But still. We REALLY need to think about this."_ It took months for him to come to terms with it. Finn was okay once he discovered she was the heiress of two of the founding members, Jeremiah Gilmore and Aaron Hayden.

"I think we need to have that talk again." He nodded, sighing, and slid from the hot tub into the pool. He swam very slowly behind Ellie, scooping her in his arms. Logan took this time to head over to the hot tub, where Rory was relaxing. He slid in behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"You two seemed to be having a heated discussion." He said softly, nuzzling her neck.

"We were discussing why no one's inducted Ellie into the Brigade." If Logan was shocked by this information, he didn't show it. He just kept rubbing her shoulders, moving wayward strands of damp hair off her back as he kissed her shoulder, pulling her tightly against him.

"We'd talk about it, but Finn has to stay away from her for more than twenty minutes." They giggled, and noticing what time it was, they realized they were late for the play. But instead of running to get ready, and rushing to the show, they all decided to stay swimming, until they all tired. Logan, Rory, and Finn talked in Rory and Logan's room while Ellie was in the shower.

"I think it needs to be done."

"I'm scared though."

"Feels different on that side of the fence, don't it?"

"Hush, Logan."

After about thirty minutes, they decided that it was due time to admit Ellie. They'd have to discuss it with the elders, since Ellie wasn't part of the original crew. But times like this, they just had to understand. As Finn retired back to his room to shower and get ready for dinner, he smiled to himself. She really was becoming part of his life. After showering, as they were all getting ready, he patted the inner pocket of his jacket. The small secret stayed safe. He knew it now. It was just timing.


	5. In Omina Pregnancy?

They had returned home, and it was a peaceful couple of weeks. The North East had become a very pretty shade of green, with blue skies, and a very warm sun. After their romp in the snow, the group reveled in the warmth of the sun. Better than all, Steph and Colin, who had been vacationing in Maine, had finally come back. Now, in this early beginnings of May, it was crunch time for Rory Gilmore.

She was getting married in exactly one month, and there was still so much more to do! Sookie was having creative difficulties, and couldn't decide whether she wanted the cake to be yellow and green, to match the natural themed wedding, or make a pristine white cake, possibly even with chocolate and or espresso inside? Not to mention, a cry for help even, she hadn't talked to Lorelai in over three weeks. She was very focused on things at the Inn. Mr. Doose was trying to concoct another plan that somehow involved the inn. Lorelai had been scant in the details the last time they had spoken, but Rory knew, when it came to Taylor, nothing was ever without the details.

Rory awoke to the sun peeking in their window, turning to see the sleeping form of Mr. Huntzberger. He had arrived home late last night after a late night meeting with Mitchum. Mitchum sent his apologies to Rory in the form of fresh tiramisu. She didn't know that yet though, since she had fallen asleep on the couch in a vain attempt to wait up for Logan. He had snuggled her in the throw blanket that she had snuggled under, carrying her to their bed. He put aside the blanket only when he had placed her under the covers, before he showered and came to bed himself. He noticed before he fell asleep, the blue binder sitting on the computer desk. It was Rory's binder of all the notes she needed for the wedding. The girl's measurements for the dresses, the exact color patterns she had picked, and he believed there was a huge section of every flavor choice she and Sookie had discussed.

He knew what the last page held. Well, he knew what it was. It was the page of vows she had written. His was hidden inside the jacket pocket of the jacket he wore almost daily. He even had his tailor sew a smaller pocket in there to hide the paper, so if he happened to hand the jacket to Rory, she wouldn't be able to see it. If she's going to keep it a secret, so am I, he thought to himself. He wasn't really even sleeping now, just lying with his eyes closed, feeling every move she made. He dreamed about nights like these during their "no strings" phase of the relationship. He'd watch her walk into her room, saying goodnight to him, and he would ache the whole night, just wanting to fall asleep to the soft hum of her breathing. The tickling of her hair brushing against his bare chest. Best of all, the way she woke up, slowly batting those long eyelashes, trying to become alert, or, as he's said before, some kind of radar for coffee.

He waited to see whether she was going to get up, since she still had hours before class, or would she snuggle up beside him. He got what he wanted, as she sighed deeply, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, her breath falling warm on his chest. He stirred just a little, to loosely wrap an arm around her, and snuggled down beside her. He had graduated the year before, and then there was that dreaded London trip. He had come back, and was delighted to find her cooking dinner. Well, mac and cheese, but cooking, in her pajama pants and tank top, his dream of perfection.

They had been asleep for a couple of hours when Rory's cell phone rang. It was like eleven thirty, and he remembered this was about the same time that all the bridesmaids were supposed to be having their last fitting on their dresses.

"Rory's phone." He answered it to keep her from waking up.

"Logan, darling, it's your sister, Honor. Where's Rory?"

"Sleeping."

"Ah, well, if you could, please wake her up and get her down here. We're having an issue. Lorelai's..."

"Is she alright?"

"I think so. But she's eating a fruit salad."

Even Logan knew this was an odd sign. Gilmore Girls did not eat fruit. They picked at it if they were forced to eat it, they possibly might bite at it if it was drenched in syrup or candied, but they didn't ever take it willingly. In fact, the only time he had ever heard of Lorelai taking fruit willingly... he was looking down at the product of it.

"I'll get her there as soon as I can."

He hated to do this, but he shook her awake, gently, and mumbled in her ear that she should shower while he made coffee. She sleepily nodded, and he heard the water running not too long afterward. He thought about the prospect of what this could be. His mother in law might be pregnant. Now, usually none of the son- in- law's concern. But dealing with the Gilmores? This was never normal. Lorelai's first adventure in the baby department was at sixteen with one Christopher Aaron Hayden. She had gotten into yet another fight with Emily, and had sneaked into Chris' room, something she had gotten accustomed to in the last two years since Chris had moved down the street from the Gilmores. About a month later though, Lorelai couldn't understand why she couldn't fit into her coming out dress. Then she discovered she was pregnant with Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, and she couldn't be happier. Christopher on the other hand, his emotions had a lot to be desired. So while he went off to Harvard, Lorelai moved to Stars Hollow, and raised Rory in a way that she wanted to be raised. Where it didn't matter about the money, it only mattered about the love.

He heard the water stop, and right on time, since the coffee had just finished percolating. She stepped out in her bathrobe, snugly tied around her, as he handed her that oh so black elixir of life, in her favorite pastel yellow mug.

"So why are we waking people up?"

"Honor called."

"Yeah, they're at the final fitting. OH MY GOD! DID SOMETHING GO WRONG WITH THE.." She stopped quickly, since her huff had caused her to spill her coffee. Cursing wildly, half because she spilled coffee, and half because it had burned her hand, he stopped her, as he tried to clean up the mess.

"She called to say there's an issue with your mom. And before you get all hostile, all I know is that she's alright, but Honor did find it weird she was eating a fruit salad." Rory stopped, knowing all too well the Gilmore Girl code. She rushed to get dressed, kissing him as she ran out the door. About thirty minutes later, she arrived at the dress shop.

* * *

"What's your damage, Heather?" Lorelai asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

"Mom, what's with you and the fruit?" Lorelai shrugged, not exactly knowing herself. It wasn't like her true, but she hadn't exactly been herself in a while. They were all gathered round, as each bridesmaid was getting the final touches on the gown. Honor had gone first, then Lane, Paris, Steph, and they were just finishing with Ellie before Rory got there.

"Alright Ms. Gilmore, your turn." Lorelai got her wish. She wasn't a bridesmaid, but she was getting a dress. She stepped in the dressing room, and then there was an "uh oh."

"Uh oh?"

"Uhm, sweets, can you come in here for a second?" Rory questioningly went in the dressing room, and found her mother unable to zip up her dress. She went to open her mouth, but Lorelai stopped her.

"Not a word. This time the measurements could be wrong." So they checked the measurements Rory had in the all holy wedding note binder, and they measured the dress, and sure enough, everything was right. Lorelai dragged Rory out of the dress shop, and down to the local mini mart. Buying three tests, they drove back to Rory's apartment. Luckily, Logan had left for the day. Lorelai was downing a carton of milk.

"Thank you mom, I had just bought that yesterday." Lorelai grumbled at her daughter as she ran to the bathroom, with promises of payback for the already gone milk. She refused to come out of the bathroom, not wanting to waste a second waiting. Minutes later, there came a yell, and Rory knocked on the door.

"What's that a yell for? Is it good?" Lorelai opened the door, tears very slowly starting to trickle from her eyes.

"Positively good." She smiled, as she hugged her daughter. Her oldest child, she now thought to herself.

"I'm somehow tired."

"Nap in there, mom. I'm going to call Logan and then work on my article. If you need anything, yell, okay?" Lorelai nodded, pulling her shoes off before slipping off to sleep. Rory wasted no time dialing the number she knew so well.

"Huntzberger."

"It's Ace."

"You sound excited."

"Big news, babe. Big news."

"Really?"

"Let's just say I'm no longer the only Gilmore grandchild."

"Wow. How you taking it?"

"I'm a little shocked. I mean, I was okay when GiGi was born, but then again, she was dad's kid, and he's never around. But this is big. This is huge. This is mom!" Tears started falling from her eyes. Relief, love, and fright started to overtake her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Mom's napping right now. I think from here she's gonna go home to tell Luke." He nodded, and she could hear his five o clock shadow rubbing against the phone.

"Text me when she leaves, I'll come home early." He knew this news wasn't all good for her. Rory and Lorelai had a very tight bond. It had become weak after the Dean incident, and then right as it recovered, she married Luke, Rory went to Yale, and the distance almost seemed too much. But, as usual, they prevailed, better than ever. But this baby would be a pickle. It would need its mommy, maybe more than his or her older sister.

"Kay. I'll let you get back to your meeting now."

"How did you know I was in a meeting?"

"Huntzberger." She said, mocking his voice when he had offered that scant greeting.

"Gotcha Ace. Love you."

"Love you!" She closed her phone, and set to work on her article. About an hour or two later, Lorelai sleepily slid into the living room, placing her head on her daughter's shoulder.

"When are you going to tell Luke?"

"LUKE!" She ran in the bathroom to get cleaned up, slid on her shoes, running out the door with a quick hug for Rory.

* * *

Logan was texted, and within thirty minutes he was home, his face looking quite chipper.

"What's gotten you all happy?"

"Just got off the phone with the elders. They okayed Ellie."

"That's great, so when is the induction?"

"This weekend."

"My my, that's fast."

"Meh, not really. There's an event planned this weekend as well." She nodded, knowing their timing was like that of Finn's. Very last moment. So it was decided.

That weekend, the plan was set, just like the day of Rory's initiation. The blindfold part was a little tricky since Ellie had lost her contacts and had been forced to wear her glasses.

"I didn't even know you wore contacts love." Finn said, sliding the glasses on the collar of his shirt. He made the rest of them stay quiet, so they didn't all give away their identity. They pulled up later along the coastline, along a jagged rocky cliff. Pulling off Ellie's blindfold, her eyes filled with fear at what she saw below.

"What in the good gravy!" Her catchphrase. Finn led her away from the cliff, and led her into the tents.

"Feels oddly familiar." Rory mused, as she and Logan went into their tent to change for the occasion. They emerged about fifteen minutes later, Rory dressed in a navy blue sun dress, and Logan dressed like the captain.

"All we need now is a Gilligan." Rory giggled, and hushed Logan as he tried to say she was either MaryAnne or Ginger. A little ways away, there stood Ellie and Finn, Ellie dressed in a pretty pink sun dress, Finn's arms draped loosely around her waist. The plan was basically the same at every LDB event. Drink, party, drink, party, drink, stunt, party! Rory watched the blonde as she walked around in pretty much the same way she had when she was first inducted. Feeling so left out. Ellie finally saw Rory, and headed her way.

"You alright?" She asked, with a reassuring smile.

"What in the blue blazes is all this? And why are you okay with it?"

"This my good friend is what's known as the Life and Death Brigade, or LDB for short. It was first concocted by a group of drunk Connecticut socialites, who were trying to rebel against the society they were raised and bred into, showing they could inevitably live on the wild side. And tonight, my dear, is your initiation." Ellie smiled weakly, Rory knowing she wasn't much one for the spotlight being on her. She hadn't really been drinking much, or eating for that matter, so Rory led her over to the lunch table, where all kinds of treats, meats, breads, and you name it, had all been laid out. Ellie nibbled a little on a roast beef sandwich, before Finn found her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He was most obviously drunk. The night finally found them, and after a night of drinking and dancing, they all retreated back to their rooms.

* * *

About 4 am, Rory woke up, and could swear she heard the sound of sniffles. Sure enough, walking outside, she found Ellie, still in her party dress, feet in the sand, crying. She brought out an extra blanket, wrapping them both in it, as she tried to get Ellie to tell her what was wrong.

"Finn's a very rude drunk." Finn had barely gotten this wasted around Ellie. She had never really seen the woman chasing, tequila chasing side of the Aussie. Ellie mumbled on about how a drunken Finn and she had gotten into a fight, though Rory wasn't exactly sure what about, Ellie was obviously tired, and becoming incoherent.

"Do you want to stay with me and Logan tonight?" Ellie shook her head, her curls falling loosed from her pins.

"If he wakes up, I want him to know what happened. We promised each other, no secrets." Rory nodded, letting a yawning Ellie take the blanket back into her tent. She walked back to her own, where Logan had awoken, obviously realizing she wasn't there.

"Finn had gotten wasted, and he and Ellie got into it." She lightly placed her hand on Logan's chest to stop him from running to check on the both of them, assuring him that for now, everything was okay.

The next morning, everyone was up, and halfway alert. Finn and Ellie were mysteriously quiet though. Everyone gathered by the cliff, getting ready for the jump. No cords, no nothing. Not even the potato test.

"In Omina Paratis!"

The group cheered. Ellie, grumbling, trying to nurse a sleep lacking headache, mumbled something closer to "In Onion Parties". As the resident leader described the situation at hand, everyone still looked a little unsure. The wind had picked up, the waves crashing below. A few had went, heads popping up to the surface moments after impact to the water. It was Ellie's turn next. She held her breath, said her prayers, and took a leap of faith into the waters below. The group ran to the side, making sure she came up, but she didn't. Before anyone could say anything, Finn had his shirt off, diving into the ocean, after her. She could swim, but not very well, and he was scared she had gotten carried off by the current. He found her hanging on to a rock, about twenty feet from the impact site, and as he swam them to the shore, he whispered in her ear,

"I'm sorry for last night love."

She smiled, as he held her close to qualm the shivering. They got back to the top, with everyone dying to hug her, and she ran to get dressed.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful, and the two spent the night lounging in their tent, just talking, cuddling, the usual couple thing.

"I was so scared this afternoon, love."

"I saw."

"I thought I was never going to see you again, that the best thing in my life had been taken away from me. My best friend. My confidant. My everything. That I wouldn't have the chance to live with her, to do things, like I'm doing now." And as he said it, he slid to her side of the bed, down on one knee and proposed.

"Yes Finnegan. I'll marry you."


	6. Thank You and You're Welcome

After all the problems and everything else, the day had finally arrived. She was going to wake up as Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, and go to bed as Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger. They could get the monogrammed towels, with the letters LH. How quaint, she thought, as she washed out her coffee cup, and answered the door to see her mother, Luke's sister, her grandmother, and Honor.

"Wow, mom on time!" She laughed, as they watched Emily start setting up everything, and Honor getting her a juice out of the fridge.

"So how did he take it?" With the LDB event and everything, she hadn't had time to catch up with her mother.

"He's very happy. All he can talk about is how much he loves the fact that we're finally going to have a family." Rory tried to hide the sting of pain she felt with the words her mother had spoken.

_Finally a family. What was she? Odd man out?_

"Hey, you know what I meant, sweets. You are his daughter. He just..." Lorelai didn't exactly know how to put the words to where they didn't seem to be bashing her eldest child. She knew this was going to be a little unsettling for Rory. This child was going to be 21 years younger. This one was going to have the things Rory never had. A mom and a dad. Enough money to make the repairs in the house as needed. Hell, there was even the fact this kid would know what it was like to have food in the fridge, and shoes in the closet, not in the oven.

"Don't worry about it, mom. It's nothing." Lorelai knew better, she just couldn't deal with it right now.

"So Rory, are you ready for your gifts?"

"Gifts?"

"Yes, you know, something old, something new..."

"Something borrowed something blue." Rory finished Honor's sentence. Liz and Lorelai went first.

"We decided to do this together, since we made it together. Here's you're something new." They had made her homemade earrings, small white stars, that dangled about half an inch.

"And here is your something old." Emily handed her granddaughter a silver necklace, with a small teardrop diamond hanging at the end.

"I wore this at my wedding, and so did Trix." Something almost made Rory laugh, seeing her grandmother speak of her great grandmother, someone who always looked down upon her.

"And as for something borrowed, this diamond hair barrette was the one I wore when I got married. You should remember, you helped me put it in my hair." Honor placed the clip in her hand. Rory didn't really remember that part. She really only remembered the bridesmaids. And the talk about the man who in 4 hours was going to be her husband.

"But we don't have something blue!" Lorelai was in a panic. She handed Rory a blue raspberry Jolly Rancher.

"Mom!" Rory whined, not taking Lorelai seriously.

"Here I come to save the day!" Ellie sang as she came into the room.

"Here ya go, Ror. Something from me and my family, and it's blue."

Saying that, Rory knew what this blue thing would be. Probably something from the Dallas Cowboys. Rory almost didn't want to take the small package, just imagining walking down the aisle in these beautiful pieces of jewelry, with Dallas Cowboys earrings or something. It would have almost as bad as if Lorelai had brought the Hello Kitty necklace she wore to her wedding with Luke. Surprisingly though, it was a pretty ring, a simple silver band, with a small sapphire stone in the center.

"Oh Ellie."

"Daddy said he wanted to be here, you're like his own daughter."

Ellie hadn't told Rory about the engagement. In fact, no one had been told except Ellie's family and Finn's family. It was their secret right now. They didn't want to take anything away from Rory and Logan's time, and besides that, they didn't want everyone rushing to have them married.

"Come on now, everyone. If we don't stop, we'll all be in tears and be late." No one was crying but Lorelai. Her hormones were getting the best of her.

* * *

Logan, Finn, Colin, Josh, Mitchum, Richard, and Luke were all sitting in the loft. Logan was working on his third cup of coffee, trying to calm his nerves. Richard and Mitchum were going over some business deal. Colin, Finn, Josh, and Luke were trying to get dressed, at the same time as having a poker game.

"Oh man, this has to be the longest waiting time I've ever had to endure!" Logan was getting antsy. He couldn't wait to see Rory in her wedding dress. He had practiced his vows nine million times. He just wanted to see her, to be able to drink in that beauty that was her existence. She was it for him. It took him a long time, and a lot of mistakes to realize it, but this day was his perfection.

"So Finn, are you going to brush that hair of yours?" Luke laughed at the Aussie, who's haphazard locks still looked like he ran a towel through them straight out of the shower. He shrugs, reaching to put a hand through his hair, and Colin grabs his hand.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That shiny thing that looks exactly like _a ring_."

"Maybe it is a ring, so what?"

"It's on your finger."

"Well, mate, I never have been one for toe rings."

"But it's on **that** finger."

"So I put it on that one. What are you getting at, McRae?"

"You proposed to Ellie?!"

"Maybe."

By this time, everyone had gathered around, except for Richard and Mitchum. Mitchum was listening, both Ellie and Finn were very close friends to his children, and they had helped him out on many occasion. But Richard had no reason to listen in. He could be downright dense sometimes when it came to people outside the "money circle".

"Sorry mate," Finn began to apologize to a confused looking Logan.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Ellie and I got engaged the night of the stunt, but we didn't want to say anything at least until after your wedding. We didn't want to seem like we were doing it because we had wedding fever, or that we were trying to be right there with you. Please, everyone, don't say anything. None of the girls know."

The boys were dumbstruck. Josh spoke first.

"How in the world do those girls not know? I'm sure you bought her a very beautiful ring..."

"I did buy her a very nice ring. But I also bought her a new silver chain that just so happens to be able to hold her ring without it being to conspicuous. If they think anything, they think I bought her a promise ring, or a ring for any occasion, and she doesn't want to wear it, lest someone start implying."

Josh smiled, realizing what Finn was saying. They really had thought about this a couple of times, maybe even talking all that night long about how to keep this under wraps.

"So when were you planning on telling anyone?"

"Oh, possibly around the first child." Logan playfully slapped Finn on the back, as Richard cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the younger men.

"Gentlemen, it's time."

Logan smiled his famous Huntzberger grin, as he went to take his place at the altar. His groomsmen lined up behind him, well, except for Josh, who was supposed to help his son, Aiden, down the aisle, Aiden was only a little over two years old, and so this ring bearer job may have been a bit over his level. It wasn't long before the music began, and first came Tristan's little sister Lily as the flower girl, then Josh and little Aiden, and finally, the bridesmaids. When he saw Ellie, he couldn't help but smirk, but with dual reason. He knew what was coming next. But he also knew the secret of that sparkling circular object hanging from around her neck. He had to admit, it was very Ellie. A simple silver band, with what looked to be a decent sized princess cut diamond on it. He was so busy thinking about that ring, that he jumped when the bridal march began. And there she was...

* * *

Rory's stomach was doing somersaults. Luke lovingly squeezed his daughter's arm.

"I love you Rory Gilmore Danes." He wiped a stray tear from her eye as his few words sunk in. It was his way of trying to say what Lorelai could not the other day. This baby would not change the relationship the three of them shared. She was always his baby girl, his ladybug. Yes, lives would be a little more hectic now that she would be married, and soon there would be a little baby, but there would still be time for dad and Rory.

"You ready?" Her voice faltered for just a second, as he smiled at her, and the song began. The doors to the church opened, and Rory let her blue eyes fall on the man of her dreams. He stood ever so perfectly, his hands in front of him, she could tell longing to hold hers. She wrapped her arm within Luke's as she fiddled with her dress with the other. Her dress was perfect. A pearl color, with a fitted bodice, and a bell skirt that fell just above her ankles, to show off the pearl colored flats she had chosen to wear. She wasn't about to be traipsing around in stilettos.

She looked at her mother, whose silent tears were enough to break Rory's heart. The Lorelai's were separating, and yet coming together like never before. Before, Lorelai could only tell Rory about things that happened to her when she was her age. Now they could share stories about husbands, about marriage, work, and one day they could even talk about children.

Rory looked at her grandmother, whose eyes were glistening as well, holding onto the strong hand of her grandfather. Richard was proud of Rory, marrying a Huntzberger. He hid, hopefully well enough, the disappointment he felt when he was told Lorelai's husband was going to be the one to walk Rory down the aisle instead of him or Christopher. He was shocked that Chris wasn't there. But, through it all, he met his granddaughter's smile with his own.

Finally, Rory looked over to the Huntzbergers. Mitchum was grinning from ear to ear. His son was about to marry the most beautiful girl in the world, other than of course, his mom, his wife, and his daughter. Shira was coming to terms with the fact that no matter what she said to Logan, he was going to do what he wanted. Her only hopes were that this girl, this Lorelai, didn't break her son's heart. And Elias, he just nodded in Rory's direction.

She finally was there, standing in front of the minister, Logan to her right, her bridesmaids to her left.

"Who gives this woman to be married?"

"Her mother and I do."

The minister went on in his speech about love, marriage, commitment, and then came time for the vows.

"Logan, if you will." He gulped, still nervous. She wasn't the mirror. She was here. She was she. She was Rory, his Ace, his forever.

"I wanted to find the right words to say without sounding pompous, cheesy, sappy, or corny. I wanted to find the perfect words to say, to match the perfect vision I see before me. And then I realized my error. I was never going to find a word that could ever encase the depth of your beauty, the way I feel when I'm next to you, the way my heart leaps whenever you just look at me, Lorelai Leigh, you are my everything. I've not been the best suitors for you, and yet, you've seen through my faults, you saw through to the love I have for you. I love you. Thank you, is all I guess I can say. Thank you for being here with me in this moment, making me the happiest man in the world."

"Rory." The minister gave Rory her chance to respond.

"My thoughts of you can all be summed up in a small anecdote. The other night, we fell asleep in each other's arms. The completeness, the perfection, the oneness I felt with you. Like I have never felt before. Like a bird feels when it takes it's first flight, knowing it can make it. Like a mom feels holding a newborn, excitement filling her heart. Like a child and his candy, you can't get enough, the sweetness is intoxicating. You are my intoxication, Logan. You are the one that makes my world. I can't imagine going to sleep one more night without you. Or waking up, not seeing those piercing brown eyes searching the depths of my soul. Logan Elias, I love you. And you're welcome." They were enveloped in a shroud of love. The pretty much forgot about the world around them, listening to the minister as he helped Aiden with the rings. And finally, the words both had been waiting to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." The kiss was soft, yet hungry. The kiss was passionate, yet innocent. The kiss was the perfect description of love.

Their reception was simple. Children danced in the courtyards with sparklers, adults flitted from table to table talking about the gifts, talking about the dresses, just about everything. Logan and Rory made their entrance, hearing the words sometimes they thought would never come.

"Let me be the first to introduce Mister and Misses Logan Huntzberger!" They danced the night away, climbing into a limo close to midnight, on their way to a private jet to Italy for a two week honeymoon. Rory had fallen asleep in Logan's arms as they flew over the ocean. He looked down at his wife, stroking the skin on her neck, he realized how very blessed he was.


End file.
